


Someone To Listen

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: !!!SPOILERS FOR AGE OF ULTRON!!!!, Bi!Steve, F/M, Gay!Tony, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Post AOU (Age Of Ultron), Practically therapist Steve, deaf!Clint, friendships galore, jealous!tony, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is tired of all the feigned happiness floating around Avenger's tower since Ultron's attack. So, he decides to enlist himself as everyone's therapist. This proves to be harder than anticipated and when his own anxieties and worries start to get to him, he's surprised by who's there to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

Things had been _tense_ to say the least, after the whole incident with Ultron. It put everyone on edge, like there was something lurking behind every corner. No one walked away from the fight unscathed, but Scarlet Witch, AKA Wanda, and Clint both had more damage than shown on the surface.

Clint tried to stay his sarcastic self, which he did, but his usual playfulness had drifted off, like it was hiding behind a bleary cloud of guilt. He wouldn't say anything about it, but it was eating him up inside that Quicksilver (Pietro) had sacrificed himself to rescue him and that little boy. Steve could just tell and it killed him that he couldn't help. He knew that clawing at Barton's surface would do no one any good, so he patiently waited for the man to open up in his own time. Though, Steve was rather sure that he'd already apologized to Wanda profusely, which she seemed to have accepted

The two hung around each other quite often, which comforted Steve, letting him know that at least Clint had Natasha and Wanda. And honestly, Wanda needed someone to confide in as well. She'd gone to Steve a few times, tear stained and grief stricken, to which Steve let her cry on his shoulder. It worried him how secluded she was. Sure, she had Steve, Nat, and Clint, but she barely went outside and didn't really interact with the others.

Thor still hadn't been heard from. Not really a surprise there. He was probably busy with the whole _god_ thing, so no one could blame him for his disappearance back to Asgard. Everyone had sort of gone their own direction after the fight, but they somehow migrated back to each other. Steve, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Natasha, Pepper, and Clint, all lived in Avenger's tower, finding it a lot easier to fight crime when they didn't have to chase each other around the world.

Sam didn't formally live there, but him and Rhodey were often found at the tower, just lounging around like they owned the place, which made Steve grin ear-to-ear. As for the hunt for Bucky, it was still pretty stale, no new leads, much to Steve and Sam's dismay. But alas, they kept going. Steve would _never_ give up on Bucky, or anyone else for that matter. Okay, that was a lie, Bucky was probably one of the few people he'd go to such lengths for.

Bruce had also been one of those people, because the whole team searched for him, until Fury said to give the guy some peace, which was kind of like a bitch slap, reminding them all to let Bruce do what  _he_ wanted, instead of forcing him into the uncomfortable situation of 'turning green' whenever needed. Fortunately though, he found his own way back to the gang, much to everyone's relief. Everyone was sort of left in murky waters. Tony was his normal self, but in a way, he wasn't.  It was hard for Steve to actually pin down, but something was  _off_ about the billionaire genius, but he wouldn't talk about it, though Steve had a pretty good idea that it involved the whole, "Creating a homicidal AI and almost destroying the world" thing. Everyone had forgiven Tony, except for Tony.

God, when did Steve get so deep and thoughtful about emotions and seeing passed the exterior of regularity? That's what he asked himself as he sat in the lounge, looking out over the grand view of New York.  He didn't like the whole, _let's pretend we don't have problems or emotional trauma. We're all just happy but secretly really fucking miserable._ It was starting to get to him more than it should.  He found himself devising individual plans to help each person with their internal turmoil, which was proving harder than anticipated.  His thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  The seat next to him was soon occupied by Tony Stark, glass of scotch in hand.

"I would offer you some but I wasn't sure with the whole, _can't get drunk_ thing-" Tony said, trailing off lamely.  

Steve half snorted, "Because not losing my ability to form coherent sentences and not having a screaming headache in the morning, totally takes away the flavor of alcohol."  

Tony shrugged, "You want some, then?"

Steve pursed his lips before smiling, looking out at the now setting sun. "No thanks."

Steve could practically feel Tony roll his eyes, before a comfortable silence lapsed over them.  Steve chewed on his bottom lip as the sun disappeared behind a small flurry of clouds, turned orange by its rays.  His elbows rested on his knees, his hands clasped as his rapid thoughts tried to strangle him.  Sometimes he found it so hard to think clearly, like his brain hadn't completely thawed from being in the ice.  He wanted to be able to say that things were peaceful, after all, there weren't any aliens invading, or robots trying to exterminate the human race, but (as much as he hated to use Ultron's own words) it was just  _quiet_ , not actual harmony.  Things were still.  And it unnerved him.  Apparently that was evident on his face, because Tony asked, "What's got you down in the dumps, Capsicle?"

Steve grimaced at the nickname, unsure why it always made him secretly happy to hear it. Steve didn't really have anyone since waking up. Bucky had run away and yes, he had Sam, but it was just different.  He missed how things used to be. Sure, he only had the one friend really, but he was the best friend Steve could've asked for and then of course, came along Peggy and the serum and putting aside the war, things were almost perfect. But he just had to go and freezer-burn himself. Now, he was stuck in some weird, technological future, part of a team of superheroes, whom he'd found he trusted with his life.  "I'm just," Steve sighed, combing a hand through his hair. Tony watched the movement, "I'm just worried about everyone. I mean, no one's down anyone's throat, but it just isn't  _right._ " He concluded, not sure if his sentence actually made a lick of sense or not.

Tony nodded, his eyes peculiarly full of thought, "I see what you mean. Bruce vents to me in the lab sometimes and he feels really guilty but he won't tell me what about." Tony rubbed the back of his neck, before closing his eyes and sighing, reopening them, "But ya know what? They're grown ups, they'll figure it out. You don't need to go around saving  _everyone,_ Cap."

Steve tossed those words around in his head. Sure, he didn't need to help everyone, but he wanted to. He  _should._ Even though he had come to his own conclusion, around Tony's advice, Steve smiled and straightened out, standing up.  "Thanks, Tony, but I'm gonna have to go my own way on this."

That didn't seem to surprise the black haired man, because he just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "Knew you wouldn't listen. Never do."

"No arguments there." Steve agreed, before patting Tony on the back, "Night, Stark."

"Night, Rogers. Don't let the frostbite, er, bite."

Steve rolled his eyes and made his way back to his room.  He needed to relax before he could concoct any schemes to secretly fix everyone's problems, so he pulled open his bedside drawer, grabbing his sketchpad and charcoal pencils. That had been one of the very first things he'd bought after waking up. For the most part, drawing had stayed the same as it was back in the forties. They had computer programs and apps and things now, to enhance the art, but plenty of people still just used pencils, which made Steve feel less _weird._

So many things had changed since the war and yes, a lot of them were good but it didn't make the transition any easier, not to mention the fact that he still had a hard time getting over Peggy.  His final step to closure had been going to visit her, but he still found himself lying awake at night, mindlessly drawing her, uniform and all.  Sometimes, he'd draw the whole lineup, where she made sexist assholes do push-ups, much to Steve's amusement.  Since Ultron though, he'd been drawing scenes from the fight. He didn't show anyone his drawings but he'd sketched some of the team. He'd drawn Bruce, hulked out and actually  _saving_ civilians, because even though the scientist didn't realize it, he was a hero and he saved countless lives. Nothing would ever change that.

There was one of Clint helping that little boy out of the rubble. It was one of his favorites.  People always seemed to doubt Clint, like he was just an archer on a team of super-powered freaks, but they didn't realize he was  _so much more._ In that moment, Steve didn't have a trace of doubt in his mind, that that was exactly what Clint was supposed to be doing. He was an Avenger, just as good, if not better than anyone else on the team. Sometimes being mortal and completely not enhanced, just shows how much of a hero someone can be. There was no hiding behind healing powers, or force fields. No telekinesis or super-strength. It was just _him,_ his life on the line, but he went anyway, knowing full well of the consequences. Hell, he'd been prepared to die when the rapid fire had started toward him.  But Clint didn't always  _see_ that.

Sometimes Steve wondered if he was worthy of such a team. None of them were perfect, far from it, but when it came down to what mattered, they did what was right. Even Tony's stupid mistake of building Ultron, (which Bruce did help with) had all been created by good intentions and the idea of saving his friends and countless others.  It'd just gone awry.

Steve's pencil started making lines of its own accord.  It wasn't until half way through that he realized what he was drawing was Iron man, pushing up on the island, trying to keep it afloat.  Steve often didn't think about what he was drawing, it just sort of happened, so he watched intently as his hand did what it always did.  He was interrupted though, by a timid knock on his door. He knew immediately that it was Wanda.  She was one fierce motherfucker, but she was still young and sad from her brother's death, plus, she was thrown into a building with the strangers she had entrusted her life with, after she'd almost destroyed the world, so she didn't go around acting cocky.

Steve called for her to come in and she did.  Without a word, she closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of his bed.  "What're you drawing?" She asked, eyeing his sketchpad.  He turned it over and showed it to her.  Her eyes scanned it, her mouth hung open slightly, "It's very-" She touched the paper, "-life like. Good." She half smiled and retracted her hand.  Steve pushed himself into a better position, so he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with her.

"Do you have anymore?" She questioned. This kind of thing was happening more and more, she'd come into his room in the evening, they'd talk idly, sometimes she'd just hangout, enjoying the knowledge of just having someone there. On rarer occasions, she'd open up, about how they experimented on her and Pietro.  The mention of Pietro would often bring her to silence.  Steve hadn't gotten to know the kid long, but he seemed like a decent person and it tugged on Steve's heart to see Wanda so broken by the abandonment (if it could be called that) of her brother.

Steve nodded in response to her question and flipped through the pages, she'd ask little questions about the scene, or how he'd remembered such small details, to which he just said that it probably had something to do with the serum. She was fascinated, wide-eyed as she looked at each sketch, until they landed on the one of Clint and the boy.  She swallowed and stared at it, "You draw a lot?" She questioned, not looking away from the paper.

Steve cleared his throat and licked his lips, "Uh, yeah. I did before the whole being frozen thing, so it relaxes me." He explained, watching every little detail of her face, scoping to find if he should close the book and change the subject. She abruptly turned toward him, "Don't," She said. She shook her head lightly, "Don't close the book. I like looking at your work."

"I won't." He assured her. She smiled halfheartedly at him, "Would you-" She bit her bottom lip, "Would you maybe draw one for me?" 

Steve didn't know his face had been stiff until he relaxed and melted at the look she was giving him. How could a girl so powerful, be so vulnerable? "Of course. What do you want?"

"I'd like one of Pietro. Maybe when he was saving those people from getting hit by the train, or just anything really."  She shrugged and picked at the comforter of the bed.

"That sounds great, I'd love to draw it."

She smiled up at him and -to his surprise- she hugged him. He embraced her, but before he could say a word, she was out the door. Probably having read his mind that he was going to try and talk about the incident.  He still wasn't used to having someone around with that ability.

He sighed and continued his drawing of Iron man, deciding to start his next project tomorrow. He felt like he was getting somewhere with her, which took some weight off his shoulders. He'd figure things out, he'd make them better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. Sorry that there isn't much Tony/Steve interaction, but even though this is a Stony fic, I want to also focus on the bonding of all the avengers in the aftermath of Ultron. I have a few questions about the future of the story for you guys:
> 
> 1) Do you want me to incorporate Clintasha?
> 
> 2) If you do, do you want me to work around Clint's wife and kids and figure out how to have him and Nat have a relationship even though Clint's family exists? Or, do you want me to just pretend that they don't exist?
> 
> 3) Do you want Brucenat?
> 
> 4) Are there any specific ships or headcanons you would like added?


	2. Are You Sure You're Not Twelve Percent Straight?

"Why did I let you convince me to do this?" Tony wheezed, bending over his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't convince you to do anything, I asked if you wanted to join and you said yes." Steve said, smiling as he jogged in place, waiting for Tony to recompose himself.

"I guess I just have a death wish, then."

Steve stopped jogging and shot him a look and Tony smiled teasingly, "I was only joking."

Steve rolled his eyes and stretched his arms, "Well, let's get a move on!" He started down the track again and he could hear Tony whine and grumble as he shuffled behind him.  Steve had decided to go on a morning jog, as he often did, but to his surprise, Tony was awake when he went to leave and what was even more shocking, was that when Steve asked if he wanted to join out of politeness, Tony actually agreed.

Sam bolted passed Tony, a broad grin on his face, "On your right!" He yelled gleefully. "Man am I glad you brought that one along." Steve looked back at Tony, who grimaced but didn't pick up the pace. He looked like an overcooked vegetable. His movements were sluggish, he was slouched over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and he was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His hair was kind of disheveled and his lips were chapped.

"You look awful." Steve said, smiling as he slowed down to fall in line with Tony. He was telling the truth but he also sort of wasn't. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, especially since everyone thought he was straight as an arrow, but seeing Tony fall apart like that, was kind of attractive. Steve would deny it to the ends of the Earth, but he'd sort of grown fond of the sarcastic bastard next to him. He'd been living in Avenger's tower for about a month and he really settled in well there, which also meant he settled well with Tony.

"Easy for you to say. I'm not enhanced by some super-serum that automatically gives me a six-pack and the best fucking stamina known to man." Tony slowed into a walk and rested his hands on his head, "This has to be-what? Mile five?"

Steve laughed at that and watched Sam round the next corner again, "Try three." Tony actually groaned and closed his eyes as if he were ready to drop dead.  Steve heard the pounding of feet on the ground, rapidly approaching them, which was his cue to hit it into high gear.  No way was he going to let Sam pass him, he'd never hear the end of it.  So, right as the man was close, Steve bolted down the track and Sam's exasperated groan was audible throughout the field.  Steve let out a triumphant laugh, as he watched Sam stop dead in his tracks and join Tony in gasping for breath. 

It only took Steve a minute to circle back to them, "Okay, okay, we can be done now." He said, patting both of them on the back.  Sam swatted his hand away, Tony replicated the motion but was too tired to actually lift his arm that high.

"One of these days, I swear, I will actually pass you.  And not like that fluke earlier, where you stopped to let Tony have a rest. I will actually fucking beat you." Sam panted, wiping his face with the  short sleeve of his shirt.

"Language." Tony said, looking up with a smug grin.  Steve lolled his head and rolled his eyes, "One time!" He sighed, "It was one time!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, grandpa." Sam said, walking back over to the car, picking up his water bottle along the way and taking a sip.  Tony and Steve followed.  Tony got into the driver's side and Steve in the passenger's, leaving an annoyed Sam to sit in the back.  "I'm an adult too, ya know? I can sit up front like the grownups."

 

-

 

Tony hadn't been able to sleep the night before, which was why he was even up in the first place, when Steve was leaving for his jog.  He stared at his bedroom ceiling for hours, trying to figure out the right words. Tony Stark was gay. Not bi. Not Pan. He was, full-on gay and for all this time, he'd been leading a marvelous, spectacular, human being -Pepper Potts- to believe that he was straight. And it just wasn't fair. It needed to end.  Which was why we was up late, next to his sleeping girlfriend, trying to think of a gentle and not douche-baggy way of telling her.

For years he overcompensated, sleeping with every girl he met, trying to prove to himself that he wasn't what he'd feared he was for so long.  But when he met Pepper, he fell in love with her. Not sexually, but on an emotional level.  She was the best friend he could possibly ask for, but he couldn't be  _more_ than that and it killed him.  What kind of asshole leads on such a brilliant person, holding her back from finding someone she'd actually be happy with? Guilt pooled in his gut and he tried not to think about the crushed look she'd get on her face, or that she might storm out, never to see Tony again.  The thought killed him.  He needed Pepper more than he needed the arc reactor way back when.

She kept things smooth, light, happy, fun, and he was about to ruin all of that.  Who knew if she'd even speak to him after he came out to her.  A chill ran up his spine and he knew there was no way he was getting any sleep, not when he planned on making the big speech the very next day.  Thankfully, he found the distraction that was an early-rising Steve Rogers.  A nice jog would do Tony good but he was even more pleased when he got to stare at the ass blessed by science, as Steve forged on ahead of him.

But of course, the distraction had to come to an end at some point, which left him, freshly out of the shower, sitting on the end of his bed, trying to find the right words to tell Pepper.  She paced the floor in front of him, biting her nails.  "Tony, please tell me what's going on. You're really freaking me out."

Tony sighed and looked at her, chewing his bottom lip.  "Sit down," He said gently, patting the spot next to him. She immediately obliged and looked at him with wide eyes, "Is everything all right?  Is it something to do with the operation to remove the reactor? Oh god, is Ultron back?"  She rambled and Tony weakly smiled at her.  There wasn't ever a time that a flustered Pepper wouldn't make Tony happy, except when he thought about what he was about to tell her.

He gulped and shook his head, "No, Pepper, it has to do with us," He gestured between the two of them.  She paused and stared at him, as she breathed out an  _oh._ "Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something major." He sighed and combed a hand through his hair, "I honestly don't know how to even say this. I'm such an asshole." He said to himself more than her.  Her brow furrowed, her face red and her eyes on the brink of tears, "Tony, what're you saying?" She croaked.

He wanted to stare at the floor as he said it, but that would just pour salt into the wound he was slowly carving into Pepper's skin.  He couldn't be a coward any longer, he needed to face her. He needed to look her in the eyes and tell her the truth. All of it. "Pepper, I'm gay." He almost cringed at the way his voice broke as he said the words.  He wanted to scold himself for ever being so personal, but this was Pepper he was talking about.  If there was anyone he could be himself with, it was her.

Her mouth opened and closed as if she were trying to find the right words, but all that came out was, "Oh, Tony." 

He didn't know how to feel.  She hadn't exploded, which was good, but she looked so hurt, it made Tony want to break his own nose.  The silence stretched on and he wasn't sure what to say, so, he finally just settled on, "I do love you, just, not in that way."  He flinched, those probably weren't the wisest words to use at the moment, but she just looked at him with a sad expression. "Pepper, I'm so sorry. I know I'm a dick for not telling you, for leading you on. I was just so scared, so nervous-"

Pepper pulled him into an abrupt hug, "Just shut up for a minute, okay?" Tony nodded and embraced her, as confused as he was. "This is hard for me, so fucking hard. But it probably is nothing compared to the shit you've gone through and I am-er, was your girlfriend, but I'm foremost your friend and I'm gonna be here as long as you need me. Just don't be a dickhead and lie to me ever again."

Tony sighed and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She pulled back and studied his face.  Her's was flush and slightly tear stained, but she had a small smile on her lips, probably more for Tony than herself.  He was such a prick. Here he was, breaking up with the perfect girl, after telling her he'd been lying to her this whole time, and she was concerned about _him._ What a fucking BAMF. "Thanks, Pepper. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your still a total douche for lying to me and you owe me like, fifty dinners."

Tony laughed and nodded, "I guess that's fair."

There was a small pause before Pepper spoke up, "So, does anyone else know?"

"No, just you. I don't know when or how I'm going to tell everyone else. Oh god, imagine the press." He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

Pepper nodded in understanding, "Well, I'll have my stuff out of here as soon as possible."

Oh shit, this was going to sound horrible, because it was horrible. But no one else knew about him and everyone knew that he wouldn't just breakup with Pepper.  "This is going to sound awful." He warned and Pepper just puffed her cheeks and let the air out in a slow sigh. Tony took that as his sign to continue, "No one else knows, so could you-shit, could you maybe stay in here? I'll sleep on the floor. It'd only be for a little bit, so that I could figure out how to, ya know, announce it."

Pepper looked taken aback by the request and she pursed her lips, rocking back and forth slightly as she mulled it over in her head. Tony could practically see the gears turning. "I-I guess," She seemed to be struggling, which pulled on Tony's heartstrings. "I should uh, go and take care of, er, stuff." She was flustered and stood up, smoothing out her black skirt.

She walked toward the door without another word.  Why did things have to end on such a stale and awkward note? Was there really any other way for the conversation to have ended?  He sighed and buried his face in his hands.  The clacking of heels stopped and he lifted his head to see Pepper smiling lopsidedly at him, "You're sure you're not 12% straight?" It was her attempt to soften the mood, end things on a lighter note, and Tony would gladly take it.

"I'll get back to you on that one." He said, smiling back at her. She grinned more genuinely and nodded, before stepping out of the room, shutting the door behind her. It seemed like ages ago that that conversation had taken place. Way back when this was Stark tower. Before the Chitauri invasion. How Tony longed for the "simplicity" of those times.  Things seemed so screwed up now.  Pepper meant well, but what if things were never the same between them?  No, he should just be thankful things went as smoothly as they did. At least she didn't flip out on him, go Super Saiyan and storm out.  Things ended on relatively good terms. Or at least, that's how it appeared to Tony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a tournament in the morning, which means I actually need to go to bed at a reasonable hour, but I wanted to get this out for you guys. I hope it was an adequate coming out scene for Tony.


	3. Whatever You Say

Steve wasn't blind or dumb or daft. In fact, he kind of prided himself in his own skills of perception, so, it didn't go unnoticed to him, when Tony suddenly started spending  _even more_ time in the lab with Bruce.  It was known throughout the tower and even SHIELD, that Tony spent a vast majority of his time experimenting and creating things (example A. being his suits of armor and B. being Ultron) but now, he was in there for around twelve hours a day. This past weekend, he didn't emerge at all, except a couple of times when he grabbed some food or went to the bathroom.

It was really starting to worry Steve. It wasn't healthy. Bruce was there with him most of the time. The guy practically lived down there, even when Tony was absent.  Which opened up a whole other can of worms involving Bruce's self hatred, among many other problems he harbored, not letting anyone know about.  Steve needed a way to lure them out. To "force" them to open up.  He was all for freedom. He was Mr. Freedom, but sometimes, people needed a little push to make things better. And Steve wasn't going to sit around and watch his best friends internally tear themselves apart.

"Dude, you look like you're about to shit yourself." Darcy said, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.  She was sprawled on the couch, her feet resting on Steve's thighs.  She'd been there all day and Steve had no idea why. She just dropped by, unannounced and set up camp on the couch, slowly eating all of their food.

"She's right, you know." Sam agreed, nodding his head as he reached to grab some popcorn from the bowl. Darcy swatted his hand away, "Kissing my ass, isn't going to convince me to share my popcorn." She said.

"It's not even yours." Rhodey chimed in. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. Sam was sitting in the armchair by Darcy's head. She rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at Rhodey's head. "I made it, so it's mine." She said with finality.

Steve chuckled and shook his head at their overabundance of -for lack of a better word- silliness.  Sure, a lot of shit was going on and it drained on the general atmosphere, but whenever Darcy was around, she just lightened it somehow. It was nice having someone so blunt and honest hang around the tower. She wasn't afraid to tell you what's what but she somehow managed to do it in a not-totally-offensive way.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Rhodey asked, taking the same piece of popcorn she flicked at him and threw it back, it tumbled from her forehead into the bowl. She stuffed her face and shrugged, "To watch a movie, duh."

Sam flicked her on the back of the head, "I don't think that's what he meant."

She glared ahead of her, but ignored Sam's immature tactics, "I don't have anywhere else to be. Jane's on some expedition in Asia, or Europe, maybe South America- I'm not really sure, but it has something to do with science."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Steve asked.

Darcy shrugged and ate another piece of popcorn, seeming completely stress free, "I guess I could've asked to go, but SHIELD offered the deal to _her_ , and I was feeling kind of lazy that day, so I didn't."

"You passed up the possibility to travel the world, because you were _feeling lazy_ _?_ " Rhodey questioned, bewilderment apparent on his features. Darcy clearly didn't understand what the big deal was, "I was an intern. She'd probably make me do actual, ya know, science-y stuff if I went with her." She seemed disgusted by the mere prospect.  

"You really are something else, you know that?" Sam said, an amused smile plastered on his face. Darcy grinned cheekily, "I know." She agreed and finally caved and let Sam have some popcorn. 

The playful banter continued between the three as Steve stared aimlessly at the large TV screen.  He really enjoyed the new ways of film making, the audio was great and oh yeah- there was freaking color. Apparently colored TV came out not too long after his adventure in the ice, which made him wonder how many things that were exciting and new to him, were just "ordinary" to everyone else. He'd somewhat become used to the new technologies. The internet still confused him beyond compare, but he tried not to think about the logistics of it all and just learn how to actually use these new things, like smartphones and computers.

It was also pretty hard to get used to how society had changed. Things were so different now. Sure, racism was still a huge problem, but it wasn't as bad as it was before he took the plunge, nor was sexism. One of the big debacles now, was homosexuality. There was an actual fight for equal rights between all sexualities. There were protests and such things back in the forties, but nothing like now. It was illegal back then, the mere thought of being gay was punishable by imprisonment or worse. Which was why Steve never let his mind dwindle on the subject. He was straight. No more thought was allowed on the matter.

But now, things were so different. It was nowhere close to perfect or even equal, but he felt like he could have a chance in this time. Steve knew one thing, he wasn't gay. He'd had crushes on girls, meaning he didn't fully swing the other way, which left him thinking that if he just ignored all the impulses telling him to be with someone of the same gender, then he could survive, live a normal life. He just hadn't anticipated how strong those desires could be. He wished that there was a switch, so he could just flick it and be society's definition of normal. Though "normal" was kind of out of the window for him, since he was a genetically enhanced super-soldier.

Steve was so sure about himself. He didn't doubt his capabilities, he didn't deny who he was, except for that one aspect of himself. It was like the option wasn't even there.  He had to be with a woman and that was the end of it. But now, he felt like he could be with a guy if that's where his path led him. He knew he had to face the fact that he'd denied since he was a kid- he was bisexual. He liked girls and boys. He never let himself think about it, never admitted it, even in his own mind. He needed to confront what he'd been hiding from and he felt the overwhelming need to talk to someone about it.

"Dude, seriously, are you constipated or something? Do you need a bran muffin?" Darcy asked, nudging him with her foot. He pushed his train of thought away and smiled at her, "No, I'm fine." He assured her.

She didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? You've been acting kind of weird lately." She scanned him carefully, her lips pursed.

"We all have. There's just a lot to think about after almost being killed by a psychotic AI."

"Can't say I've ever experienced that personally, but I can imagine." She nodded before gasping and squirming to sit upright, popcorn still in her lap, "It's the end!"

Steve turned his attention to the movie -Terminator 2: Judgement Day- it was the part where the cyborg protector was lowering himself into the vat of molten steel. Darcy looked like she might tear up. "Are you gonna cry?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the girl.

"It's very emotional, okay?" She defended, shoveling popcorn into her mouth. Steve pushed himself up from the couch, "Your leaving right at the end?" Darcy gasped.

Steve chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I kinda wasn't paying attention anyway."

Darcy grimaced and grabbed a handful of popcorn, throwing it at Steve, "Boo, you whore!"

Steve was confused, looking over to Sam for insight, "It's a movie reference," The man explained, "We'll watch that one next."

Steve nodded and shrugged, before making his way over to the kitchen. He was going to grab some snacks and as casually as he could, go down to the lab. He didn't know what Tony and Bruce would like, so he grabbed a couple beers, a bag of chips, and a container of strawberries. He then walked down into the lab, not bothering to knock before entering. 

Tony's head snapped up, lifting the goggles that were previously on his eyes. He looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled, he was covered in grease, and for a split second, he wore a thick frown. "What're you doing down here?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Steve lifted his arms to show the goodies he had, "I brought snacks." He smiled and sat them down on the one clear piece of counter. Tony scanned over the assortment of food, "Beer, chips, and strawberries, really?"

Steve pursed his lips, "I wasn't sure what you'd want to eat."

"This works, Capsicle." He said, grabbing a beer and popping the cap off. He took a long gulp before raising his eyebrows at Steve, waiting for an actual answer to his first question.

"Oh, right. Uh, things were getting too rowdy with Darcy and the guys upstairs, thought I'd get away."

Tony perked up, "Darcy's here?"

"Yeah, dropped by earlier today."

"Tell her I said hi." Tony put his goggles back on and continued working on some weird wires and hard-drives.

"What're you working on?" Steve asked, desperately scrambling for a string of conversation to grab onto.

"This whole 'Winter Soldier' thing got me thinkin', so, I'm working on robotic limbs." He shrugged, not looking up.  The mention of Bucky still twisted Steve's gut, but he managed to hide it externally. "So, how is that whole thing going, anyway?"

Steve carefully took one of the empty seat, fiddling his thumbs as he adjusted to a comfortable position. "Eh, not so well. Still no leads and I think it's driving Sam up the fucking wall."

"Language," Tony smiled but then sobered up. Steve just rolled his eyes and ignored Tony's persistence at teasing him. "But that does suck. Maybe there's something Bruce and I can do to help."

Steve glanced around the room and didn't see the other scientist, "Speaking of, where is Banner?"

Tony nodded to the corner of the room, "He fell asleep by the vials of synthetic spider's silk."

"Why do you have bottles of fake spider's web?"

"If Spiderman can figure out a replica, then so can I." That was all the answer needed. It was well known that Tony was quite competitive, so his need to prove that he could do that of which -appeared to be- a teenager, wasn't surprising. 

Bruce was hunched over, resting against the wall. His glasses falling off of his face, as he made small snoring noises. Steve found it odd that anyone could ever find such a guy to be a monster, especially the man himself.

"Fair enough. I'm sure there's something you can do to help. Maybe track online activity, in case Bucky slips up and we can find out where he is." Steve suggested, before he leaned back and hit his head on something hard. A loud buzzing sounded wafted through the room and Steve froze, unsure what to do. Tony simply sighed and removed his goggles, getting up to take care of whatever it was Steve had done.

Steve stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly, do you ever  _not_ break anything?" Tony asked exasperatedly, barely audible over the noise, as he fiddled with the machine Steve had assaulted with his head. Darcy poked her head through the door, "What the hell is that noise?" She practically yelled.

"Steve decided it'd be fun to go messing with shit."

"I did not! I just-"

"To be honest, guys, I don't really give that big of a fuck, I just came down here to ask if you wanted to watch Mean Girls with us." Darcy shouted, plugging her ears with her fingers. Perfect. Steve could draw Tony out of his cave of depression and force him to enjoy modern films with the rest of the group. Instead of trying to shriek a response, Steve just nodded and gave her a thumbs up, to which she smiled and left. Tony grunted and the noise abruptly stopped, leaving a faint ringing in Steve's ears.

"You going to watch the movie with us?" He asked, trying not to hop on the balls of his feet. Tony really needed to get out of the lab and to be perfectly and brutally honest, he needed a goddamn shower. Nobody's nose should be attacked like that.

There'd been this weird tension between Tony and Pepper lately and it was throwing Steve through a hoop, because the last people he'd expect to be at odds -heck, they weren't even at odds, they were just  _off_ \- were the dynamic duo. They perfectly balanced each other out. Tony was impulsive, reckless, adventurous, and stupid at time. While Pepper was mature, organized, and level-headed. To have such a long winded and apparently serious dispute, was out of the ordinary for the two.

Tony shook his head and made his way back over to his desk, "No-can-do's-ville, baby doll."

Steve grimaced at Tony's choice of words, "You need to get out of here, Tony. It's not healthy." Steve pleaded, moving closer to the scientist, "And you need a shower. Desperately. Jarvis can probably smell you right now."

Tony groaned and tilted his head back, slipping off his goggles as he did so. "Fine, if it'll shut you up."

"It will." Steve assured him, pulling him up by his arm. He was being a little forceful but it was for Tony's own good. The man needed a serious slap to bring him back down to Earth. 

 

-

 

Steve had practically forced Tony to put on cologne, wipe the grease off his face, and change clothes before the movie.  If Tony was being honest, it was nice to get out of the lab for a bit. And Mean Girls really just was a hilarious movie. He wouldn't like to admit it, but human interaction actually did play a big part in how he felt. How could he not feel lonely and sad when he never talked to anyone besides an equally sad and lonely person? Tony'd been staying in the lab in a feeble effort to make things less awkward for Pepper. Being broken up with is one thing. Being told your boyfriend's gay is one thing. Being asked if you'll pretend to be your ex-gay-boyfriend's girlfriend, is in an entirely different realm, that of which Tony wished he never had to venture.

In ways, though, Tony felt a lot better. It was like this giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't lying to Pepper anymore and he finally told someone about his sexuality. But with actually accepting who he is, he found that he was more susceptible to being attracted to hot-men-who-were-enhanced-by-a-super-serum-that-may-have-also-been-frozen-in-ice-and-thawed-in-the-twenty-first-century. And in case you couldn't tell, he was talking about Steve. As in Captain America, the man sitting right next to him. The guy who probably wore red-white-and-blue boxers and sang the national anthem before bed.

Tony accepted himself more, which meant he accepted his feelings more. So, he could admire Steve's superb physique and annoyingly attractive blue eyes, in a not no-homo way.  He'd known he'd had a thing bubbling under the surface for Steve ever since they met on the helicarrier. That's why he loved teasing the man so much. He just hoped his feelings weren't  _extremely_ obvious. He was pretty sure Nat had an idea, just because it was fucking Natasha, nothing passed that girl by.  Though, as she was slumped over on Clint's shoulder on the couch, she couldn't look more innocent. But from personal experience, Tony knew to never wake her up, doing so would result in many bruises and possible stab wounds. She slept with a knife. Hell, she just always had a knife on her, 24/7.

"That was good, I actually enjoyed it." Steve laughed, stretching into the back of the sofa, as the credits started rolling. Why did he have to wear such fucking _tight_ shirts. It's like he was actually trying to kill Tony. "We should probably get these punks into bed." Tony said, looking over at the heap of sleeping humans, sprawled across the couch, floor, and armchair.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they all dozed off, especially Darcy. I had her pegged as a stay-up-until-the-sun-rises kind of girl." Steve shrugged, standing up and yawning.

"She probably is, just caught her on an off day." 

Steve nodded his head in agreement as he scooped a mewing Wanda into his arms, bridal style. She flinched a little before nuzzling into his obnoxiously broad chest. Was it just a global thing that badass women look adorable while sleeping? Tony wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and hiss at anyone who tried to disturb her. God, he was getting too sentimental. He'd need to fix that.

Tony decided to walk with Steve has he carried Wanda to her room. He tucked her under the covers and slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and onto her nightstand. Tony could've bitten his tongue and kept his nose out of where it didn't belong, but come one, this was  _Tony,_ what were the chances of that happening? "What's that?" He questioned, eyeing the neatly folded paper. _  
_

"Uh, just a drawing Wanda asked me to make." Steve said sheepishly. The guy drew? Was he any good? Had he drawn Tony? Okay, Tony was getting a little sidetracked.

"You draw?" He asked, looking back at Steve who was staring at Wanda sympathetically. Tony was fully aware of Wanda and Steve's little therapy sessions. For the briefest of moments, Tony was worried that Steve was taking advantage of the poor girl, but after he did a little snooping through Jarvis, his (quite frankly stupid) suspicions, were cleared. Why did he ever think Steve, the human morale compass, would do something so low?

"Yeah, a little. Nothing grand." There went Steve with the modesty again. But to be fair, maybe the guy actually did suck, but based on his track record, he probably excelled at the trait.

"Can I see them?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not that one, it's kind of private, but I can show you the others." Steve said, nodding toward the door. Tony followed him into his room, where Steve opened the drawer of his bedside-table, grabbing a plain, hardcover, black notepad. Tony hopped onto the bed, bouncing a few times before settling back into the pillows. Steve gave him a funny look, to which Tony responded by patting the spot next to him, "You gonna just stand there, Rogers?"

Steve swallowed before weakly shaking his head and smiling, joining Tony on the bed. The first few pages were of some girl, drawn in pencil, no color. Her hair curled just above her shoulders, her cheek bones were prominent, and she was wearing a military uniform. Steve was an amazing drawer. Of course. It was so intricate and detailed. "Is that Peggy?" Tony asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Steve nodded grimly, "Yeah."

Tony let out a low whistle, "She was a looker."

"Still is."

Tony bit his lip. Steve was so sincere. How was anyone so fucking pure? Good god, he was unreal. Steve flipped the page to show Natasha in the middle of a Chitauri infested street, shooting the aliens, stern facial expression unwavering. Clint was in the background, peeking over a flipped car, bow ready to shoot.

"These are amazing." Tony breathed. Every little aspect was precise and purposeful. It was like he was back in the battle of New York. Steve chuckled and smiled fondly, "Thanks."

After a few more drawings of the Chitauri battle, there were some from the fight with Ultron. The last one was of Tony, well, Iron man, attempting to keep the floating island, just that, afloat. "Aw, you drew me." Tony smiled smugly as he knocked shoulders with Steve.

Steve shook his head, "Shut up. I drew everybody."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a somewhat decent length. Do you guys think I should start a regular posting schedule? Maybe Friday evenings? I know it seems like I don't have a whole lot going on in this fic right now, but I have a plan, promise. Also, I made a Tumblr a little while back and my feed is practically dead. So, my lovelies, I need amazing people to follow.  
> Message me or whatever at http://glitchtheroboticshadow.tumblr.com and I'll follow you. Don't worry, you don't need to follow me back, I'm just searching for entertainment.  
> One other thing, I'm sort of new on here, and when I update, it doesn't change the "date updated" and doesn't show up in the "recently updated" category in search. Any idea why that it is or how to fix it?


End file.
